


The Threat

by Willow124



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Family, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: The Fake AH Crew don't like it when one of their own is injured. This is only how it begins.(A.N.: This is a one-shot, no matter what the summary says. I am not going to add anything to this.)





	The Threat

     Los Santos had been quiet lately. It was a town used to crime, but the crews had been nearly silent lately. The citizens and police were enjoying the lull while it lasted. Then, all at once, hundreds of cell phones rang. That in and of itself wasn't unusual in a city this size, but when the people looked at the message, every single one paled. Nearly as one, every criminal in Los Santos ran to their home bases... they didn't want to risk being on the street when they played the message. One by one, they hit play and hoped it didn't involve them.

 

     The picture was bright, a man sitting in front of a wall of windows at the head of a long table; the sun was directly behind him, obscuring his face while still showing enough for the criminals watching to know exactly who was calling them out. 

 

     His voice was dark and gravely as he spoke, "We let you into our city. We offer our hospitality. We even provide protection on occasion. All we ask is that every crew follow the rules: keep the innocent out of it, don't do anything that'll destroy the city, and stay out of our way. We didn't think that was too much to ask." 

 

     At this point in the video, four others moved into frame, holding a fifth person between them on a stretcher. They carefully sat him onto the table before sitting at his sides in front of their leader who started speaking again, "Apparently, we were wrong. With so many crews in the city, we know its impossible to stay completely separate, but this... this crosses the line. Someone... someone attacked _us_. Someone decided to test _us_." 

 

     He reached out and placed his hand on the head of the man on the table, "Attack me. Try to take out Vagabond or Mogar. Even Beard and Mr. J have had to... deal with their share of problems. No matter how many people come after the five of us, we deal with it. We're good at it. However, a few hours ago, _someone declared war._ Someone attacked Vav... our youngest. _Someone tried to murder my son._  So, here is what we are going to do. We have the video of the attack. We know who is responsible. We will give one million dollars to the first crew to bring us Joe Yakavetta, alive and relatively unharmed. His top lieutenants will get you one hundred thousand. A list of who we want will be provided. If we don't have them in our custody by sundown," the Kingpin of Los Santos stood and placed his hands on the table above the head of his injured crew member, leaning forward and growling, " _we will burn this city to the ground and leave nothing but death in our wake._ Yakavetta, we know where you live. We know who your people are. We know... everything. If you try to escape, we will track you down, and we will find you. Vagabond was all for detonating your house tonight while you were sleeping, but this seems like a better way." Sitting back in his chair, he steepled his fingers and finished, "Don't make us hunt you down."

 

     The video message ended with a list of five names, each with dollar amounts and the words "Wanted: Alive" next to them and a note at the bottom. The note offered safety to any member of Yakavetta's crew that willingly gave up information to help find their boss.

 

Criminals all over the city suited up. Their bosses' bosses had called a hunt and promised a massive reward... it wouldn't be long before Yakavetta and his crew were placed, mostly unharmed, into the hands of the Fake AH Crew. No one hurts Vav in Los Santos.


End file.
